Le rêve
by Naona
Summary: Harry, qui n’est pas sorcier, rêve…voilà, c’est le résumé… UU y a un soupçon de yaoi, ouvrez l’œil, pour le dénicher !


Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je les VEUUUX ! Mais, malheureusement, ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling !

Rating : K mini slash

Résumé Harry, qui n'est pas sorcier, rêve…voilà, c'est le résumé… UU y a un soupçon de yaoi, ouvrez l'œil, pour le dénicher !

**Le Rêve**

Le visage pâle, Harry sortit en trombe de son logis. Il se précipita sur le seul chemin qui le mènerai à un endroit spécial. Le jeune homme courut, regardant frénétiquement le paysage glauque qui l'entourait. Maintes et maintes fois il tomba, et maintes et maintes fois il se releva pour se remettre à courir sur ce même chemin sinueux. Etrangement, ses jambes avançaient comme si elles savaient quoi faire. Harry voulu s'arrêter, mais ces membres de la partie sud de lui obéirent pas.

Tout à coup, un caillou le fit trébucher, il s'effondra avec un air dramatique et fondit en larmes, désespéré.

Un garçon murmura, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Harry se releva (encore) et marche, essuyant ses yeux rougis par les flots de larmes qui venaient de s'écouler.

Un garçon murmura, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

Il continuait à marcher, le dos courbé par la fatigue, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, les muscles lâchés.

Un garçon murmura, mais il ne le remarqua pas. (terrible, ce Harry)

Harry avança, les globes oculaires dans le vague (j'ai mis « globes oculaires » pour pas faire une répétition avec le mots « yeux » !u.u), l'esprit embrouillé.

Un garçon murmura et il le remarqua.

Il sursauta légèrement et regarda autour de lui. Personne, rien. Il crut que ce n'était alors que le fruit de son imagination trop débordante.

Un garçon murmura et il le remarqua.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en se tapant violemment le front en se disant qu'il était devenu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Un garçon murmura et il tourna la tête.

Un jeune homme grand, blond, aux yeux d'acier, à la peau blanche se trouvait à côté de lui. Un sorcier…

Un sorcier ! Non, c'était impossible, les sorciers n'existaient pas, ce garçon devrait être uuun…uuun… un garçon égaré, voilà tout… ! Oui, voilà, c'était un garçon, qui, étant perdu, venait juste lui demander son aide… Oui, ce n'est pas un sorcier… Eeeet, le bâton qui dépasse de sa poche , ça n'était pas une baguette magique… C'était juste un bout de bois qu'il avait ramassé pour…pour… pour jouer ! Et cette espèce de longue robe noire qu'il porte, c'est juste un manteau…ou alors, le garçon était juste un travesti…

Harry essaya de se persuader que le beau jeune homme en face de lui était forcément un garçon perdu. C'est alors que le garçon murmura encore :

« Ne nie pas la réalité, Harry… »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds dignes de Bubulle le poisson rouge. Il secoua violemment la tête, se qui recadra son esprit, bien qu'il ait eu mauvaise nausée. Ses yeux, maintenant redevenu normaux se plongèrent dans l'océan d'acier du blond. Ils étaient si beaux, si profonds, si envoûtant…

Tout à coup, ses jambes s'activèrent à nouveau contre son gré pour le faire dévier de son chemin initial. Le blond le suivait derrière lui d'un air tranquille. C'était étrange : le garçon semblait marcher normalement mais, bizarrement, il allait à une vitesse folle.

Brusquement, les yeux de Harry se fermèrent et il ressentit un sentiment de grand vide l'envahir. Il avait peur… C'était le « vide » qui l'angoissait. Il essayait en vain d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la seule chose qui pouvait faire, c'était de faire rouler ses globes oculaires dans ses orbites. Ca lui faisait mal, mais il continuait encore, espérant voir une quelconque chose qui pourrait le rassurer. Son cœur tambourinait sur ses côtes trop serrées. Il était paniqué…

Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un le rassura ; Un murmure, un doux murmure qui le faisait frissonner :

« N'ai pas peur… Ai confiance »

Tout de suite, le cœur de Harry se calma et son souffle redevint normal.

Il entendit ses propres pas marteler le sol invisible, ce qui le faisait encore paniquer. Mais, il sentit une main douce prendre la sienne. La chaleur de cette main le rassurait.

Puis, aussi vite qu'ils se fermèrent, les yeux de Harry se réouvrirent. Ce dernier fut éblouie par la lumière aveuglante d'un soleil incroyablement gigantesque grâce auquel on pouvait admirer un paysage féerique.

Le blond, qui avait toujours la main de Harry dans la sienne, couru brusquement, entraînant le brun dans une course folle. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le jeune balafré lâcha la main du blond, pris un des nombreux chemins, regarda autour de lui et s'avança vers un ruisseau où l'eau était si claire qu'on pouvait voir des cailloux être emportés au gré du courant vigoureux.

Le jeune bond s'approcha de Harry silencieusement.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry

-Draco… »

Harry, intimidé par tant de langueur détourna ses yeux. Sa robe, oui, la robe du sorcier était bien sale. Le brun, malgré lui, dépoussiéra l'habit du blond.

Soudain, Harry sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent dangereusement. C'est pourquoi, suivi de Draco, il s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il sentit les lèvres douces de Draco sur son cou, il sentit qu'il lui faisait une sorte de suçon. Puis, un autre murmure lui parvint :

« Merci…

-Mmmmh ?

-Merci d'avoir enlever les poussières de ma robe… Car chaque poussière représente une des douleurs que je ressens… Tu m'as sauvé.. »

Harry ne l'écoutant que distraitement. Les derniers mots du sorcier résonnèrent en lui. Le son du murmure de Draco devinrent de plus en plus incompréhensibles, de plus en plus strident. Ce son était horriblement strident, ce qui tira Harry de sa torpeur, le laissant seul, dans un lit défait, une marque de suçon dans le cou…


End file.
